The true cause of the war
A head canon I had in my head for a while. summary We all know the story of how Queen Oasis died, but what if it didn't happen the way we thought? What if there were forces behind the scavengers that truly caused the war? After all... How could three scavengers kill a queen? Characters Rippedtalon Scorchscale Scavenger #1 Scavenger #2 Flower Queen Oasis Story Rippedtalon bounded through the cool sand of the desert at night. The Bloodwing was just under the age of full maturity,. Right behind her she could hear the sounds of Scorchscale bounding behind her. The male Bloodwing was older, but not as fast as her. "Too slow!" She called back. "Am not!" Scorchscale complained. He tried running a little faster, but was no match for Rippedtalon. Finally she saw the cactus in sight. The mark of the end of their race. "I'm gonna win!" She cried excitedly. She passed the cactus and skidded to a stop. Scorchscale stopped beside her a few minutes later. "Told you that you were too slow." she said teasingly. "Fine... You win that one, but I'll beat you next time!" Scorchscale said. "I wouldn't count on it!" Rippedtalon said. Just then they heard a strange squeaking sound behind them. They turned to see three scavengers on horseback riding across the desert. "Scavengers? What are they doing out here?" Scorchscale wondered. "I dunno, only one way to find out. Lets follow them!" Rippedtalon said. "I don't think we should-" Scorchscale started to say, but Rippedtalon was already creeping silently across the dunes. Scorchscale sighed and followed her. They watched as the Scavengers approached the palace of the Sandwing Queen. They paused as they watched the scavengers silently creep into the stronghold. "Wow, how are they even able to do that?" Scorchscale wondered. "They may be small... and weak... and basically useless for basically anything but eating... but they are sure are sneaky." Rippedtalon observed. "What do you think their doing?" Scorchscale asked. "Isn't it obvious? They are looking for treasure!" Rippedtalon said a sly grin spreading across her face. Scorchscale looked at her nervously. "Uh oh... What are you thinking?" He asked her, not really sure he wanted to know the answer. "Well, the scavengers are so stupid... It's super easy to steal from them." Rippedtalon said. "And? How does that effect us?" Scorchscale asked. Rippedtalon sighed. He was her best friend, but sometimes Scorchscale could be a bit daft. "When the scavengers come out with treasure, We'll take it from them! easy as that!" Rippedtalon said. "oooohhh.... I like your thinking." Scorchscale said. The two waited patiently for the scavengers to come back. "uh... when are they gonna be here?! I want that treasure NOW!" Rippedtalon growled. Just then, they heard the familiar sound of squeaking. Rippedtalon looked up, and grinned. "There they are... now lets-" She started to say but was interupted as a huge Sandwing came into view. Scorchscale shrunk back. "Thats Queen Oasis!" He whispered. They watched as the Scavengers panicked, but got into a ready stance. "Their gonna try to fight her. Either those Scavengers are really brave... Or really stupid." Rippedtalon whispered. They continued watching as a battle unfolded. It seemed like Oasis was winning. "Oh no no no! If she wins, we don't get the treasure! We got to help them!" Rippedtalon cried. Scorchscale pulled her back. "Are you kidding me?! We can't fight a queen!" He whisper yelled. "Well I for one want that treasure, so I'm gonna try!" Rippedtalon whisper yelled back. With a roar, she dove into the fight. She took Queen Oasis by surprise and sunk her teeth into the back of her neck. Queen Oasis struggled trying to swat her off her neck. "What are you doing?!" She hissed. Rippedtalon hung on, she could feel the queen weakening. Suddenly, talons wrapped around her chest and she was flung off. Then another roar shook the night and Scorchscale joined into the fray. Rippedtalon got back up and helped Scorchscale and the scavengers fight. Then finally, with a deafening roar, Oasis held still. The great queen of the Sandwings was no more. Rippedtalon turned to the scavengers. They had set the treasure they were carrying down a ways away. "And to the victors go the spoils." Rippedtalon said scooping up the treasure on the sand. "Hey, the things they are carrying on their backs have treasure too." Scorchscale called. "Take one of them, this is already more than enough treasure." Rippedtalon said. Scorchscale nodded and took one, then they flew off. Unaware of all the trouble they had just caused... and how the results would end in war. ''and it was all for a little treasure.'' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)